Gabara
Gabara was a terrifying dragon-like monster that had the power to enter people's dreams, and literally scare them to death, as well as enter the real-world. One night a young boy was peacfully dreaming that he was on Monster island, Visiting Minilla and Toto , when Gabara suddenly appeared. Toto tried to use his fire breath, but Gabara knocked him down before it was even charged. Minilla tried to use his atomic fire, but all that came out was a smoke ring, to thin to even keep form. Then, Gabara yanked both of them up, and held them tightly by their necks, and electrecuted them over and over, non stop, untill the little boy realized thay they were dying, so he ran as fast as her could, he must get help Finally, he came to Godzilla's cave, and he told Godzilla(II) What was happening, then out of the middle of no-where, Gamera flew down behind the boy, and he told Gamera as well. As Quick as a flash, Gamera took to the sky, and Godzilla turned and used his atomic breath to fly, too. By the time they got there, Minilla and Toto were almost out of power, but Godzilla and Gamera at the same time did their projectile attacks, Godzilla's Atomic Breath and Gamera's Fire, and the 2 beams twisted together, and created 1 powerful beam, wich hit Gabara right in the back. He cringed in pain, and dropped the young monsters to face their fathers. As soon as his back was turned, Minilla and Toto did the same move. Know Gabara was mad, and all of a sudden, he flew away from Monster Island, not to run, but he was going to leave the Dream world and kill the boy in real life! as soon as his plan was discovered, there was a panic, for if the boy died, they would all die! Quickly, a plan was divised. Godzilla was to ride on Gamera's shell, while they would intercept Gabara on his way to the real world, but Both Godzilla and Gamera were out of enery! In a hurry, Minnila got on Toto's back, and they flew off! But , Just as they were about to catch Gabara, He left the Dream World! In a hurry, Minilla and Toto followed him, and they also went ot the real world! They were just behind Gabara, but Toto was running ou of power! As a desperation move, Minilla Jumped from Toto to Gabara, and grabbed his hair, and punched him in the face, and then, Gabara crashed hard to the ground. Just as Gabara was about to electric punch Minilla, Minilla began to run away. It was not because of Gabara, but because ofwhat was rising behind him: The sun!! Minilla got back to the closing portal, and just as he was almost back in the dream world, Gabara grabbed his foot, and Sjot electricity through Minilla's body. Minilla cried out in pain, but just as Gabara was about to pull him back out, he felt warm. He Turned to look, and the Sun was up.! In his realization of this, he accidentally let go on Minilla, and the portal closed!! Now, Gabara was stuck in the Real World!! Abilities/Commands H.P. 40 Electric Shock Power Horn attack Has Electricity Flowing Through Body Flight ( Dream World only) Can Kill people or Monsters in their dreams Can Put people to sleep (Then kill them in their dreams)